This invention relates to an improved type of cycle exerciser, which is capable of smoothly providing exercise for both the upper part and lower part of the body and providing a simulated rowing function.
In recent years there has been a need for a bicycle type exerciser which operates as a conventional exercise bicycle, but which is also capable of providing exercise for muscle groups in the upper part of the body. Such an exerciser is designed to provide exercises or activities which may compete with jogging and running.
One cycle exerciser that has been marketed in recent years by Schwinn is protected by Hooper (U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030). The Hooper cycle exerciser includes elongated handle bars which are utilized to exercise the muscles in the upper part of the body. Particularly, two eccentrics are arranged 180 degrees out of phase and are connected to the foot pedal assembly so as to rotate in response to both pivotal movement of the handle bars and operation of the foot pedals.
Another particular exercise bicycle which can also provide exercise for both the lower and upper part of the body, but which uses a different system for mounting the arm lever, is disclosed by Ross in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,244. Tihs exercise bicycle has a first gear in mesh with a second larger gear and rotating with a flywheel. Located on the face of the second gear, but offset from the center of the gear, is an eccentric which supports reciprocating arms. Movement of the reciprocating arms by the user causes rotation of the second and first gears and, consequenlty the flywheel. In operation, the arm levers are reciprocated or moved forwards and backwards. At one extreme point, the right arm lever would be forward and the left arm lever would be rearward, and at the other extreme point the positions would be reversed.
Both the exercisers disclosed by Hooper and Ross have extreme points for the handle bars or arm levers, and therefore for the eccentrics thereof, so that the handle bars or arm levers do not function properly, or do not operate at all, at these extreme points. In addition, a confined or limited range of movements are determined between opposite extreme points due to the inherently structural properties of the eccentrics such that the user cannot fully stretch his arms but has to accommodate the pre-determined construction of the exerciser. Also, as it is near the extreme points or away from the extreme points, the forces required to operate the handle bars or arm levers are different; i.e., the force applied to the handle bars or arm levers are not even or smooth.